Overwatch Mission 23a
by LottiePerson
Summary: A quick mission develops into two stranded troops. Hana Song, codename , and Jamison Fawkes, codename Junkrat, have been shot down on a mission. They must survive not only the jungle, but each other, and hope for rescue. Will include other characters later. Rated T because it's a fun romp, no naughtiness here.


The jungle enveloped the mech as it crashed down through thick branches and vines. They were coming down too fast, Hana knew that, but she still flicked switches and pushed buttons as if they'd help.

"Isn't there anything you can d-?!" His voice was drowned out by the deafening sound of their crashing.

Hana awoke later on. Her head was throbbing and she was bleeding profusely from her nose. Reaching up to wipe away the blood, she winced in pain. Broken, yup; her nose was definitely broken. Looking around she saw that she had indeed hit the button to open the hatch. She had been flung a few yards from the burning wreckage of her mech. Suddenly the sound of mechanical rustling called her attention.

"Hey you, get away from my Meka!"

Jamison's head appeared from behind the burning pile of metal. As he turned toward her he dropped the pile of scrap he was carrying and hurried toward Hana. Kneeling down in front of her, he reached for her face with his left hand. She pushed his hand away.

"Stay away from me rat."

"Ooh-we sheila, I wouldn't be so mean to me. Looks like we're stranded out here." He stood up and looked around. As he stood in front of her, she noticed his mechanical arm was mangled, his hand hanging limply from it's wrist.

"Your arm." She pointed out.

He looked down at her with an angry face. "Yeah, what did you think I was trying to do with your scrap? I'm right handed!" He laughed, wiggling the wilted arm. Hana's expression was one of disgust and uneasiness of being stranded with this lunatic.

She began to climb to her feet, he offered his good hand, but she ignored it. They looked to the destroyed mech.

"How are we going to get home?" She asked helplessly.

He returned to the pile of dropped scrap pieces and began to paw through them.  
"Oh getting home is the easy part. The hard part is surviving the three days out here until the rescue team answers our distress signal." Pulling a small, slender piece of scrap metal out of the pile, he began to fiddle with the screws in his wrist.

"Three days?!" She heaved, clutching at her side.  
"Well that's a maximum, three days, hell," He squinted closely at his arm. "They could be on their way right now." Then a devilish smile crept across his face, his yellow teeth sent shivers up Hanas arms. "But I wouldn't count on it. Hardly believe we're the only ones who were intercepted." He cocked an eyebrow and pointed the piece of metal at her. "Plus I'm sure those Talon agents will want to check in on our crash site," Jamison winked. "Make sure they finished the job."

Hana's skin began to crawl. He was right, they could be here at any moment, and here she was, no mech, no weapons, and stuck with...him. "We've got to do something! We can't just sit here! We have to find shelter, and some way to communicate with the base, we need to-"

He shushed her loudly. "We need to fix my hand, because until that's done, I aint movin'." He held it up to her, it dangled helplessly in the air. Hana sighed heavily and sat down across from him. Taking his hand in hers she inspected the work that needed to be done. "Hold on." She got up and went to the burning wreck and pulled out a small metal case from inside the smoking hatch. Throwing it toward Jamison she warned him. "Careful, that things hot." She waved her hand, cooling it off. He caught it in his good hand with no problem.

"Oh I'm all about hot stuff, if ya hadn't noticed." After opening up the latches, the case opened up revealing a well packed tool kit. It was stocked with allen wrenches, various multi-tools, a small handheld soldering iron with attached battery pack, screws and bolts of all sizes, band-aids, antiseptic, and of course, burn cream.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Oh sure, you make sure to pack the allen wrenches, but you forget to pack any guns or explosives."

She sat back down across from him. "I thought that's I brought you along; for the explosives." Reaching into the case she retrieved the multi-tool and pulled out the Phillips-head screwdriver.

Jamison scoffed and turned his head as she started to fix his arm. "Listen, they didn't exactly just hand me my frag launcher and say 'hey Junkrat, go on this mission with a little girl and go blow everything up!'" He paused. "But _that_ would have been really fun!" He exploded into a fit of maniacal laughter.

"I'm eighteen." She growled, which quieted him down.

"What's that now?" The madman leaned in closer.

Hana felt her face go slightly red, but she kept her concentration on his arm. "I said," She pushed on. "I'm eighteen, I'm not a little girl." She caught his eye and he felt her anger bloom deep inside.  
"Fine, fine." Jamison closed his eyes, not admitting his fault. "Don't get your jumpsuit in a bunch."


End file.
